Kelas Spesial Valentine
by Nana the GreenSparkle
Summary: pernah mengalami kelas Bhs. Inggris spesial Valentine? yuk ikuti kisah chara2 favorite kamu... RnR please Minna...


A/N: tolong maafkan yah bila ada kesalahan dalam grammar, vocabulary, etc karena ini adalah fic latihan Nana menulis fiction menggunakan bhs lain selain bhs Indonesia, jadi mohon pengertiannya.

Disclaimer: Naruto = Masashi Kishimoto and Sms Cocktail = HeroCraft version 2.1.0

Warning: typo, OOC, bilingual, nggak jelas, nggak bagus, dan enggak-enggak yang lainnya.

Happy Reading & Happy Valentine^^

My fist one-shoot…

.

.

.

Selamat datang di SMA Konoha special putri, di sekolah yang dipenuhi kefeminiman ini sedang terjadi sesuatu yang menarik di salah satu kelasnya apakah yang terjadi? Mari kita intip di kelas 1-Anya yang sedang mengikuti mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

"Ms. Anko, apa benar kalau minggu depan kelas kita akan digabung dengan kelas 1-A dari Konoha Putra?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut kuning ekor kuda panjang kepada gurunya.

"Itu benar, Ms. Yamanaka. Untuk menyambut hari Valentine nanti saya sudah kerja sama dengan guru Bhs. Inggris dari sekolah putra untuk menggabungkan kelas kita untuk mempererat hubungan baik antara sekolah putri dan sekolah putra. dan ini sudah disetujui ibu kepala sekolah." Jelas sang guru kepada muridnya.

"Kalau kelas kita akan di gabung, berarti ini bukan aktifitas belajar biasa dong, apalagi ini special Valentine. Apa yang akan kita lakukan di hari itu?" seorang gadis berambut merah berkaca mata juga sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan acara penggabungan kelas tersebut.

"Tentu saja kita tidak akan mengadakan kelas seperti biasanya. Karena itu, tugas untuk hari itu, sekarang sebaiknya membuat sebuah Quotation khusus untuk seorang murid dari sekolah putra tersebut, khususnya murid kelas 1-Anya oke?" lanjut sang guru.

"Lalu, apa ada tema khusus untuk quotation kami, Ms?" seorang gadis berambut merah muda meminta informasi.

"Tentu saja ada temanya, berhubung guru Bhs. Inggris mereka Mr. Hatake adalah tunangan ibu, jadi tema kali ini adalah tentang… love, cinta, amor." Ms. Mitarashi mengatakan hal itu dengan bangga, tanpa dia sadari para muridnya mendengarkan dengan isi perut yang hampir keluar.

"Oke, then… kalau begitu, kelas ini sampai di sini, dan assignment kalian di asrama nanti adalah membuat quotation tersebut. Sampai jumpa kelas berikut di aula sekolah kita pada jam yang sama minggu depan." Dan dengan instruksi tersebut Ms. Mitarashi mengakhiri kelas.

.

.

.

1 minggu setelahnya di aula sekolah, para siswa putra dan putri dari kelas 1-A berkumpul bersama untuk kelas bahasa Inggris.

"Oke, guys, for those who are sitting in the back please move forward because we are going to start our class." Seorang guru pria memakai masker memberi instruksi kepada para murid untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan panggung.

"Alright, are done with your assignment?" Tanya Ms. Mitarashi.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jawab para siswa.

"How 'bout the boys, are you made your assignment?" pertanyaan yang sama untuk para murid putra.

'Yes, Madam." Jawab mereka.

"Then come to the stage and collect your paper. For the boys, put your quotation in the red box and the girls in the yellow box. Make sure you have written the receiver name so she or he can read your paper." Jelas Mr. Hatake kepada para murid.

Dan para muridpun melakukan seperti yang diminta.

"Ino, kamu menulis untuk siapa? Jangan bilang untuk Sasuke-kun ya? Dia itu sudah jadi milikku." Kata seorang gadis berambut pink kepada temannya yang bernama Ino dalam perjalanan turun dari panggung setelah meletakkan kertas tugasnya.

"Iya-iya, Sakura, tenang saja, eh coba lihat si alis tebal itu, sepertinya dia masih belum patah semangat yah. Lihat, dia masih suka mencari perhatianmu." Ino membalas perkataan temannya sambil memberikan isyarat ke tumpukan anak lelaki terutama yang berpotongan rambut bob dan beralis tebal.

"Haah.. aku tahu, kuharap dia mau mencari gadis lain, aku tidak ingin dia punya harapan yang sia-sia untukku." Jawab gadis yang bernama Sakura kepada temannya.

Setelah semua murid mengambil tempat duduk, kedua guru pembimbing mereka mulai menyortir kertas yang diperuntukkan pada murid mereka. Setelah mereka selesai Mr. Hatake membuka suara.

"Baiklah, kami sudah selesai menyortir tugas kalian. Dan kami akan membagikan kertas-kertas itu, bagi yang ditujukan nanti harap mau membaca isi quotation yang ditujukan untuk masing-masing kamu."

"Apa, di baca di depan?" kaget seorang murid.

"Wah, yang benar saja ini." Kata murid yang lain.

"Excuse me, Sir. Bagaimana kalau kau saja sebagai guru yang lebih dulu memberikan contoh membaca quotation, agar kami nanti tidak terlalu malu dan bisa mengerti caranya." Usul Ino dengan berani.

"Wow, what a brave young woman. Boleh saja, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kamu harus jadi yang pertama membacakan milikmu bagaimana?" tawar Mr. Hatake.

"Iya Sir, begitu saja…." Sahut murid yang lain.

"Hey, jangan sembarangan dong…" tolak Ino, tapi tidak diperdulikan yang lain.

"Oke, this quotation special for my lovely fiancée Ms. Mitarashi."

"Huuuu…" sorak para murid, dan Ms. Mitarashi pun memerah pipinya.

"Anko-chan"

"Huuu" sorak para murid kembali terdengar ketika Mr. Hatake memegang tangan Ms. Mitarashi di atas panggung.

"My love for you is a journey… starting at forever and ending at never."

"So sweet.." teriak para gadis.

setelah Kakashi selesai mengatakan quotationnya sambil menatap mata Anko dalam-dalam.

"Oke, my turn just pass, let's hear the quotation that send just for Ms. Yamanaka." Kata Kakashi sekaligus mengurangi rasa malu Anko yang sampai saat ini masih merona hebat.

"Glek, baiklah~" dan Inopun menuju panggung dengan gugup.

Anko memberikan sebuah kertas pada Ino dan membacakan pengirimnya. "Quotation untuk Ms. Yamanaka di kirim oleh seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sai." Dan murid yang lainpun mulai bersorak lagi dan Inopun mulai membaca.

"quot dari, Sai-kun mengatakan~" Ino melirik Sai sekilas dan melanjutkan.

"Sweetheart, please remember me like pressed flower in your notebook, it may not be having any fragrance, but will remind you of my existence forever in your life."

Ino berkaca-kaca dan memandang pada gurunya "Ma'am, Sir, can you ask Sai to read my quotation now?"

Kakasih hanya mengangguk dan berkata " Mr. Sai, please come forward and read the quotation from Ms. Yamanaka for you." Dengan instruksi gurunya, Saipun maju kedepan dan mengambil kertas yang di tujukan Ino untuknya.

"Please read the quotation, Sai." Instruksi lain dari Kakasih.

"Ino-chan memberikan Quotation yang berisi~" lanjutnya.

"I have liked many but loved very few. Yet no one has been as sweet as you. I would stand and wait in the world's longest queue, just for the pleasure of a moment with u."

Sai terperangah setelah membaca quotation Ino dan memandang wajah Ino yang tersenyum, senyum palsu yang sering Sai tunjukkan tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana dan yang muncul saat ini adalah senyum tulus yang diperuntukkan untuk Ino seorang.

"Yah.. inilah salah satu maksud dan tujuan pertemuan ini, jadi Ms. Yamanaka dan Mr. Sai please have a sit dan lanjutkan urusan anda di bawah panggung, karena selanjutnya kita akan mendengarkan Mr. Nara akan membacakan quotationnya." Dan dengan selesainya kata-kata Kakashi, Ino turun dengan di tuntun oleh Sai dan seorang pemuda berambut nanas naik ke atas panggun dengan wajah malasnya.

"Saya akan membacakan Quotation dari Ms. Sabaku~" katanya setelah menerima kertas dari gurunya.

"Shika-kun, did you know? Sometimes my eyes get jealous of my heart! You know why? Coz… you always remain close to my HEART and far from my EYES."

"Ou, ou, ou,, ada yang rindu ni yee~" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning berpotongan durian.

Shikamaru tersenyum dan berbisik pada gurunya, lalu Anko berkata "Ms. Sabaku tolong maju ke depan, Mr. Nara ingin anda membaca Quotation yang di tulisnya hanya untukmu."

"Cie… cie…" suara-suara teman-teman Temari membuat dia yang mukanya masih memerah karena quotationnya tadi dibaca maju ke depan dengan malu-malu. Setelah menerima kertas untuknya dia membaca dalam hati dan air mata harupun menetes.

"Ehem,, Ms. Sabaku, kurasa teman-temanmu pun ingin tahu isi kertas untukmu." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Temaripun menghadap teman-temannya dan membaca."Quotation Shika-kun mengatakan~" dia mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan.

"Temari~ When it rains, you don't see the sun, but it's there. Hope we can be like that. We don't always see each other, but we will always be there for one another."

"Huuu~" teman-teman mereka kembali bersorak sampai mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"The next person who will read her/his quot is~, Ms. Hyuuga. Please come forward Ms. Hyuuga." Anko melanjutkan aktivitas kelas mereka.

Ms. Hyuuga yang di panggil datang dengan malu-malu dan menerima kertas untuknya.

"Emm, I got the quotation from Mr. Uzumaki that say~" dan Hinatapun mulai membaca quotation untuknya.

"Ther.. there is a love that only you can give, A smi.. a smile that only your lips can show, a twinkle that can on.. only be seen in your eyes, and a life of mine tha.. that you alone can complete."

Dan akhirnya dengan usaha yang keras –karena hampir pingsan di tempat– dan wajah yang mungkin sudah matang karena mendidih dengan rasa malu dan senang yang memuncak, Hinatapun bersiap duduk, tapi…

"Sir, me want to read Hinata-chan Quotation for me to, Sir." Teriak seorang pemuda tan dengan rambut pirang dari tempat duduk.

"Yah baiklah, Hinata, kau tunggu sebentar dan Naruto, ayo maju dan baca quotation Hinata untukmu." Kakashi member instruksi pada Naruto dan dengan semangat '45 dia datang maju berdiri di depan.

Setelah menerima kertas yang ditujukan untuknya Naruto mulai mengatakan. "Teman-teman, ini kata-kata Hinata-chan untukku~" dengan senyum satu jengkalnya dia membaca.

"If you ask... for how long I will love you? My answer will be I don't know, coz I really don't know, which is longer FOREVER or ALWAYS"

Dan setelah dengan lidah yang terputar-putar dan alis yang lari marathon Naruto bisa menyelesaikan membaca quotationnya. Lalu dengan puppy eye dia memandang Hinata "Hinata~" katanya "Aku tidak menyangka akan~"

"Akh… sudah cepat turun, kau pikir itu panggung nenek moyangmu apa?" teriak Neji dari bangkunya.

"Iya-iya… dasar sewot. Ayo, Hinata-chan kita turun." Dan dengan itu, Hinata dan Naruto turun dari panggung dengan senyum sumbringah.

"Hehehe.. what a unique couple. Let's continue our class, the next person that will read his quotation is, Mr. Hyuuga." Lanjut Kakashi.

Dan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Neji maju ke atas panggun. Dia pun diberikan selembar kertas pink yang di yakini pengirimnya adalah sang kekasih tercinta.

"My quotation wrote by my lovely girlfriend the pinky girl~" Neji bersiap membaca quotationnya tapi…

"What? No way… Sakura-chan nggak mungkin tulis quotation buat kamu." Teriak seorang siswa putra dengan marah.

"Cih, siapa yang bicara tentang Sakura, bodoh? Aku bicara tentang Tenten." Neji memandang siswa tersebut yang ternyata adalah Lee teman sekelasnya.

"Oh… maaf ya, ku pikir yang kau akui pacarmu itu Sakura-chan, mana mungkin yah? Sakura-chan kan milikku… kalau begitu silakan lanjutkan, kobarkan semangat masa mudamu teman." Kata Lee sambil berdiri dengan mata berapi-api, tanpa dia sadari seluruh isi kelas sedang merinding karena tatapan tajam sepasang bola mata onyx.

"Hn, quotation dari Tenten berbunyi~"

"I love so much my heart it sure, as time goes on I love you more, your happy smile, your loving face, no one will ever take your place."

"Sekian." Dan Neji pun selesai membaca quotation untuknya.

Sebelum dia duduk, Ms. Mitarashi memanggil Tenten sebagai the next person untuk membaca quotation..

"Thank you for this opportunity that you given to me." Tentem mulai presentasinya.

"My quotation, was send by Mr. Hyuuga Neji, it say~"

"I love all the stars in the sky, but they are nothing compared to the ones in your eyes."

"Yah.. Neji payah… Quotationku lebih panjang dong." Naruto yang duduk di bangku penonton dari panggung itu berteriak seenaknya.

"Cih, memang lebih pendek tapi, yang penting lebih bermakna." Neji membela diri.

"Buatku, panjang atau pendek, selama itu quotation buatan Neji-kun, itu lebih berharga dari pada quotation panjang buatan orang lain.

"Huu…." Teman sekelas mereka kembali bersorak karena pernyataan Tenten.

"Yah itu benar, apapun quotationnya, yang penting pembuatnya adalah orang yang berharga untuk kita. Baiklah selanjutnya yang akan membaca quotation untuknya adalah gadis yang mendapat 2 kertas quotation." Seru Anko yang membuat isi kelas tercengang karena penasaran, siapakah gadis yang mendapat dua kertas quotation itu?

"Dan gadis itu adalah Ms. Haruno Sakura. Please come forward Sakura." Pinta Anko padda muridnya.

Haruno Sakura, dengan wajah bingung karena mendapat 2 quotation maju dengan canggung ke panggung.

Di depan setelah menerima kertas untuknya dia tersenyum, karena orang yang dia sayangi mengirim quotation untuknya, dan alisnya berkerut karena kertas ke dua berisi nama seorang pemuda yang bahkan sebenarnya sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri dikarenakan perhatian berlebihan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Ms. Haruno, read your quotation please. " suggest dari Ms. Mitarasi.

"I got two quotation, the first one I got from my boyfriend and the second one from my brother." Kata Sakura dengan wajah sedih. "I will read the quotation from my brother first, it says~"

"I have the "I", I have the "L", I have the "O", I have the "V", I have the "E", ,, so pleaseee can I have "U"?"

Dan dengan selesainya Sakura membaca, suasana hening menyelimuti aula itu.

"Hehehe… Saku-chan, kayaknya kamu salah baca dech, itu bukan dari saudaramu. Tapi itu dari aku…" Lee yang berdiri dengan rasa tidak percaya secara tidak sengaja mengatakan bahwa dialah pengirim kertas itu.

"Nggak Lee, aku nggak salah baca, sebaiknya kamu maju datang kedepan dan membaca quotation , dariku untukmu." Sakura meminta Lee maju dengan rasa tidak enak di hati yang memuncak.

Lee pun maju ke depan dan menerima kertas dari Kakashi yang ditujukan Sakura untuknya, dan diapun menbacanya.

"for Lee, Nii-san,, Love is just like life, it's not always easy and does not always bring happiness, but when we do not stop living, why should we stop loving?"

Lee terdiam setelah membaca quotation dari Sakura, tapi Sakura berkata.

"Lee… will you be my big brother?" Lee menatap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan mengangguk " Tentu saja Sakura-chan, kita berdua masih muda, jadi mari kobarkan semangat masa muda dan maju menyongsong masa depan." Sambung Lee yang dengan sekuat tenaga bersikap ceria di depan Sakura, adik kecilnya.

"Thank you so much, big brother." Sakurapun memegang tangan Lee dan setelah beberapa saat Lee kembali ke tempat duduknya dan Sakura membaca surat kedua ditulis oleh kekasih tercintanya.

"Then, this is the quotation from my boyfriend~" Sakura mulai membaca dengan tersenyum.

"Cherry, I wish my eyes could speak what my heart feels for you; coz my lips can lie on what is true. My eyes couldn't, coz even if I close them I could still see you."

"Ohh Sasu-kun,, this is so sweet…" ucap Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya.

"Eh, Sakura, jangan sembarangan yah. Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun yang hanya milikku menulis quotation untukmu? Dasar pembohong." Seorang gadis berambut merah teman sekelas Sakura berteriak dari bangkunya.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak merisaukan gadis itu dan Sasuke maju kedepan setelah mendapat abah-abah dari pacarnya untuk membaca quotation yang gadis itu tulis khusus untuknya.

"Mr. Uchiha, this is quotation for you, and just like your girlfriend, you got two paper." Jelas Kakashi sambil memberikan kertas untuk Sasuke.

Sama seperti reaksi Sakura ketika mendapat dua kertas, Sasukepun beraut senang dan bingung. Tapi tanpa banyak kata dia langsung membaca sebuah quotation dari Sakura.

"This quotation was from Sakura. My Cherry blossom."

"Sasuke-kun,,, What I feel for you, is really true, you got to know, I need you so. When you are gone, I can't go on. Can you see that you are the only one for me?"

Sasuke dan Sakura, juga beberapa teman mereka memandang kedua sejoli ini dengan rasa haru di mata mereka hingga sebuah suara memekik dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak… Sasuke itu hanya milikku~" Karin, pelaku peneriakkan itu maju kedepan panggung dimana Sakura dan Sasuke masih berdiri.

"Sasuke-kun…. Jangan Cuma Si pinky dong yang dibaca…. Baca punyaku juga dong, aku menulisnya hanya untukmu." Rajuk Karin yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Dan Sasuke pun membaca quotation Karin.

"Sasuke-kun,, Do believe in love a first sight…? Or do I have to walk by again?"

"Hn? Sorry Karin, Idon't." dan dengan sepenggal kalimat dari Sasuke, hati Karinpun hancur berkeping-keping.

Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membimbing gadisnya turun dari panggung. Sedangkan Karin masih berdiri dengan air mata yang berlinang dan rasa tidak percaya yang sangat kelihatan di wajahnya.

Karin sudah berputar untuk turun dari panggung saat Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Ms. Karin,, before you go back to your sit, you have one paper to read." Dan hampir seluruh aula tercenggang. Mereka berpikir, tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke menulis quotation selain untuk gadisnya.

Menghiraukan pikiran itu, Karin melangkah menuju Kakashi yang tersenyum padanya sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas. Dan Karinpun dengan suara yang sesegukan membaca quotation utuknya.

"Karin-chan… You are like the sunshine so warm, you are like sugar so sweet,,, you are like you,,, and that's the reason why I love you."

"Oh, My God…" seru Ino yang kaget dari tempat duduknya, sebuah pertanyaan yang sama berputar dikepala para siswa hingga Karin tersenyum, berbisik pada Ms. Mitarashi dan memanggil pemilik quotation itu.

"Mr. Suigetsu, can you come to the stage?" suara Anko membuat seluruh siswa yang hadir memandang seorang pemuda yang sejak awal kelas dimulai hanya diam di tempat duduknya.

Diiringi senyuman tulus dari Karin, Suigetsu maju ke panggung.

Dan Karin pun berkata "Teacher, can I say the unwritten quotation for Suigetsu?" dan dengan senyum dari kedua gurunya Karin berkata.

"Suigetsu…-kun… If you love someone, put their name in a circle, instead of a heart, because hearts can break, but circles go on forever."

"So… What is mean..?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"I have put one name in my heart, and it breaks…" kata Karin dengan wajah sedih, "Will you allow me put your name in a circle of my life? So I can have it forever in my life." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

"You can put my name anywhere want, as long as a have a place in your heart." Jawab Suigetsu sambil memgang kedua pergelangan tangan Karin.

Dan kelas Bahasa Inggris yang berkesan dan besejarah untuk murid SMA Konoha itupun berakhir.

**owari**

Review nggak review, harus review….


End file.
